La Biblioteca
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: El secreto más profundo se esconde dentro de la biblioteca...


La Biblioteca.

Aquella calurosa mañana de últimos de mayo pudo con el pruso, que se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa en una clase de historia del arte.  
>Antonio, que estaba sentado a su lado, se dedicó a escribir con un bolígrafo rojo sobre la pálida cara de Gilbert cosas como "adoro mi awesome pene" o "España estuvo aquí".<br>Finalmente, sonó el timbre y el Beillschmid dio un bote, terminando con su impresionante sueño.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Preguntó dormido.-  
>-En clase de historia del arte. -Rió el español.- Las clases han terminado, tenemos que irnos con Francis y Arthur.<br>-Está bien... Pero antes, déjame ir a al baño.

Tras unos diez minutos entre que iban al baño y que el peligris pegaba al moreno por haberle pintado, salieron del edificio. Francis y Arthur les esperaban fuera, sentados en un banco. Mientras caminaban, ambos iban charlando.

-¿Dónde esta Lovino? -Preguntó el pruso.-  
>-¿Lovino? ¿Por qué debería estar aquí?<br>-¿Te crees que me puedes engañar? -Rió el pruso mientras su pollito aparecía en su hombro.-  
>-¿N-nos viste? -Dijo timidamente.-<br>-Si, os vi en la biblioteca. -Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.-  
>-Pero... No quiero que lo sepa el resto, ¿trato? Que luego...<br>-Como quieras. -Musió mientras caminaba. -Te entiendo.

Los dos caminaron hasta Francia e Inglaterra, que se levantaron al verles. Llevaban saliendo juntos hacía ya un mes asi que el Kirkland fue un invitado extra en el Bad Trio.  
>Los cuatro iban de camino hacia la hamburguesería en la que trabajaba Alfred.<br>Al llegar, pidieron y se sentaron en una mesa, los rubios a un lado y el moreno y el peligris al otro.  
>Matthew les sirvió la bebida pero, como nadie le hizo mucho caso, se marchó rápidamente.<br>Paso el tiempo y, como era inevitable, el ojiverde y el ojiazul empezaron a pegarse y a insultarse pero aquello terminó con una caricia y finalmente, con un beso.

-Que monos son... ¿Verdad?  
>-Adorables, vamos... -Dijo el prusiano con un tono irónico y entre dientes.-<p>

Prusia dio un largo trago a su coca-cola.  
>La verdad es que aquello no le agradaba nada. Todo empezó hacía ya más de un mes, antes de que empezaran a salir el inglés y el francés. El ojirrojo se encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Entonces, apareció el rubio de grandes cejas. En sus manos, sostenía un libro de antiguos seres fantásticos. A raíz de aquel momento los dos se reunían en la biblioteca los lunes para leer el libro juntos. El alemán comenzó a sentir interés no solo en el tema del que trataba el libro, sino en Arthur. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho más que cualquier otro amor pasado. Cada lunes se dedicaba a perderse en el verde bosque que eran sus ojos, pensando en cómo iba a decirle aquello. Pero alguien se adelantó. Cuando el libro se terminó, apareció el francés, haciéndose con el inglés sin que el pruso tuviera oportunidad alguna.<br>Al fin y al cabo, Francis era uno de sus mejores amigos, sumando a Antonio. No quería interponerse entre ellos y no quería que se enteraran.  
>Después de comer, España se marchó. Había quedado con Lovino asi que quedaron el inglés, el francés y el alemán. Gilbert sabía que sobraba allí asi que decidió marcharse. Entonces, el inglés le frenó.<p>

-Gilbert, no te vayas.

El pruso abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se giró ocultando cualquier sentimiento y se rió disimulando.

-¡Kesesesesesese! Me voy, al fin y al cabo, a vosotros os gustaría estar solitos. Yo sobro aquí.  
>-Yo soy el que tiene que irse. Tengo que volver a cosa. He de estudiar.<br>-¿Tú? ¿Estudiar?  
>-Ahora que no puedo seducir al profesor o profesora tengo que estudiar.<p>

El inglés lo miró mal y el alemán rió.

-¡Adiós!

Francis se marchó de allí, dejándolos solos. De golpe, se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que el rubio dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Crees que la biblioteca estará abierta?

Los dos volvieron hasta el instituto y entraron sin problema en la biblioteca. Estaba completamente vacía. Solo ellos dos y los libros. Arthur empezó a buscar libros de fantasía mientras que Gilbert se asomaba por la ventana.

-Hacía mucho que no veníamos, ¿eh?  
>-Desde que empezaste con Francia. -Dijo el prusiano bastante molesto.-<br>-Si... -Suspiró mientras continuaba buscando.

El silencio volvió a la biblioteca durante un largo rato, cuando el cejudo encontró un libro. Se sentó donde se solían sentar juntos y se le quedó mirando.

-¿A qué esperas?

El pruso se apartó de la ventana y se sentó junto a él. Sin apartar la vista de las hojas, concentrándose en los bonitos dibujos y conteniendo sus instintos como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.  
>El rubio lo miró algo decepcionado. Era como si faltara algo. Algo que se había perdido aquel mes en el que empezó con Francis. La expresión vacía del pruso era la clave. Había perdido la ilusión y el interés por el tema y lo miraba y utilizaba para rellenar tiempo entre ellos y que, por una vez, apareciera el silencio cómodo que había antes.<br>Arthur tragó saliva y pasó la página con tan mala suerte que se hizo un corte en el dedo por el que brotaba rápidamente la sangre.  
>Gil cogió su mano rápidamente y succionó la herida.<p>

-Gilbert...

Cuando el ojirrojo paró, los ocultos instintos del inglés salieron a la luz, besando al pruso de forma tímida.  
>Al fin y al cabo, deseaba aquello desde hacía tiempo. La verdad es que Arthur llevaba tiempo detrás del alemán pero lo ocultó, pensando que, si se lo decía, Gilbert dejaría de hablarle. Asi que esperó a tener el valor suficiente para declararse. Esperando, Francis apareció en su vida y de una forma absurda, comenzaron a salir. A pesar de que quería a Francis, Prusia ocupaba en su interior un puesto superior.<br>Después de aquel beso, los dos se quedaron mirándose. El ojirrojo se levantó y salió de allí formulando una frase con un tono triste.

-Lo siento pero... No quiero traicionar a mi amigo. Soy demasiado awesome.

Entonces, salió corriendo. Ocultando la culpa que se apoderaba de su ser. Lo quería de verdad y el rubio también. Cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.  
>Notó de golpe una cálida mano en su hombro. Era Antonio, que lo miraba preocupado junto a Lovino que comenzaba a asustarse.<p>

-¿Gil? ¿Qué te pasa?  
>-Me ha besado... -Dijo susurrando.-<br>-¿Qué?  
>-¡Que me ha besado! -Se emocionó.-<br>-¿Quién? -Preguntó Lovino extrañado.-  
>-Arthur.<br>-¿Pero...? ¿Cómo?

Tardó en contarle todo unos quince minutos y, al terminar, España sabía cómo aconsejarle.

-Llama a Francis.  
>-¿¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? -Dijo desesperado Gilbert.-<br>-Haz caso, hermano del machopatatas. El jefe sabe lo que dice. -Asintió el italiano.-  
>-Lovi~ .-Dijo de forma cariñosa mientras le mordía un moflete.<br>-¡Chigi~!  
>-Estás loco pero... Yo lo estoy más. Le llamaré.<br>-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí y si, he oído todo. Y cuando digo todo es todo. Para serte sincero... Ya sabía que pasaba entre vosotros antes de lo de Inglaterra. Mira, como ninguno se lanzaba, decidí que me lanzaba yo, para ver como se os daba. -Rió el francés. - Un mes, no esta mal.  
>-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que Arthur me está esperando en la biblioteca y yo estoy dándome cabezazos contra la pared?<br>-Si, y te esta esperando porque me ha llamado para cortar.

El pruso se quedó en estado de shock. No sabía si quiera qué hacer.

-¡Vamos! -Gritó el español.

El peligris, al escuchar aquellas palabras de ánimo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Incluso Gilbird no pudo seguirlo y tuvo que volver con Toño y con Lovino para que lo cuidaran mientras tanto.  
>Subió las escaleras y abrió las dos puertas de la biblioteca, respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba coger aire.<br>Arthur estaba sentado en una mesa, mirando al vacío. Entonces, al ver al pruso su rostro se iluminó inocentemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
>-Lo que quería hacer hace tiempo.<p>

Entonces, de golpe, el peligris se lanzó encima suya, colocando todo su cuerpo sobre el del rubio y besándolo de forma brusca pero cariñosa. El Kirkland se sonrojó de golpe por completo mientras que sus brazos se deslizaban hasta su cuello, acariciando su pelo mientras que alargaba sus besos. Al principio se centraron en cómo jugaban sus lenguas, dentro y fuera de sus bocas. Poco a poco, olvidaron aquello y pasaron a jugar con sus labios, lamiéndolos y chocándolos contra el otro de forma cariñosa.  
>Las manos del Beillschmidt se deslizaron hasta el trasero de Arthur, manoseándolo a la vez que, con delicadeza, mordía su cuello. El ojiverde soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras que daba leves pellizcos en los pezones del albino, deslizando sus manos debajo de la camisa del alemán.<br>Gilbert, ante aquello, decidió ir desabrochando el cinturón del inglés, que deslizaba sus labios cerca de la comisura del peligris mientras que desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del pruso, que recostaba de forma basta a Inglaterra sobre la mesa. Quería hacerle suyo a toda costa y saboreando cada momento que pasaba junto a él. Al fin y al cabo, un mes aguantando era demasiado para ambos.  
>Gil consiguió desabrochar el pantalón del ojiverde pero, de golpe, el Kirkland se subió sobre él, intentando desabrochar los vaqueros grises del ojirrojo. Tardó apenas unos minutos cuando, mientras que se fundían en un beso, el rubio comenzó a manosear el gran miembro del alemán, que soltaba débiles y profundos suspiros que excitaban también a Arthur. El rubio estuvo allí poco tiempo ya que fue deslizando sus labios por su formado torso hasta llegar al awesome amigo del pruso, lamiendolo con delicadeza al principio mientras que daba pequeños mordiscos a la punta. Entonces, Prusia no pudo soportar aquello. Giró al inglés contra la mesa, arrancando sus pantalones y calzones. Terminó de bajarse los vaqueros y los boxer que ya poco cubrían el miembro del alemán, que lo rozaba contra el trasero del ojiverde.<br>Mientras que inclinaba al inglés, fue mordiendo su cuello y marcándolo con un chupetón que se quedaría allí como prueba de lo que era suyo. De lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.  
>Las expertas manos del Bellschmidt se colocaron en el miembro de Arthur, deslizándolas lentamente sobre él mientras que mordía una de sus orejas. El inglés soltó un gemido quizás demasiado alto con el que se puso rojo por completo mientras que el pruso reía en voz baja.<p>

-No te rías, idiota. -Dijo con una voz dulce.-

Entonces, el pruso aumentó de golpe la velocidad, provocando que el cuerpo del Kirkland se estremeciera por completo de placer. Pasó así unos minutos cuando el peligris formuló la pregunta que el rubio deseaba oír.

-¿Quieres que entre ya?  
>-¿No es obvio, idiota?<br>-Deja de insultarme, que te dejo a medias.  
>-¡Vale vale! Lo siento.<br>-Mira que viciosillo. -Rió el pruso.

El rubio volvió a ponerse rojo de nuevo, conteniendo el insulto que tenía pensado soltar. Entonces poco a poco, el ojirrojo entró en el rubio con delicadeza, haciéndole sentir todo su ser, intentado que no le doliera. Al principio, al Kirkland le dolió más de lo que esperó y se estremeció de golpe. Entonces, el Beillschmidt se acercó a su oído con cuidado.

-Arthur, tranquilízate...  
>-Claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Tu no tienes ESO metido en tu trasero.<br>-No insultes a mi pene.  
>-No es un insulto. Digo ESO porque es... Enorme<br>-... Intentaré hacerte el menor daño posible... ¿Vale?  
>-... Está bien.<p>

El ojirrojo volvió a entrar en él y, tal como le prometió aquella vez dolió menos. Sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse mientras que las manos de Gil pasaron a las caderas del rubio, deslizando su cuerpo contra el suyo y haciendo que sintiera más de él poco a poco, para que fuera acostumbrándose. Al fin y al cabo, el awesome amigo del pruso era mucho más grande de lo que Arthur hubiera imaginado nunca pero, sentirle dentro de su ser era diferente. Podía sentir cada movimiento por completo, haciéndole sentir cada vez más querido. El rubio se relajó y se dejó llevar por el experto alemán, que aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de su embestidas. Asi que, después de aquello, los gemidos, susurros y fuertes suspiros y jadeos inundaron cada rincón de la biblioteca.  
>Inglaterra llegó antes que el pruso ya que mientras que le penetraba, jugaba con su miembro y, a su vez, mordía su cuello.<br>El peligris abrazó con fuerza a Arthur mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía, llegando dentro de él. Notaba su esencia caliente deslizándose en su interior.  
>Los dos, satisfechos con aquello, se tumbaron sobre la mesa, intentando recuperar el aire.<p>

-Creo que... No podré volver aquí contigo. -Dijo el inglés serio.-  
>-¿Por qué dices eso? -Mientras lo miraba asustado.-<br>-Porque... Cada vez que mire esta mesa tendré ganas de repetirlo. -Dijo completamente rojo.-  
>-Tranquilo... Que aún no he terminado. -Susurró mientras que se subía de nuevo sobre él.<p>

Después de aquello, empezaron a salir juntos. Arthur no tuvo que dejar el Bad Trio y, lo más importante, ninguno se guardó rencor hacia Francis ya que, de una forma o de otra, les unió mucho más de lo que creía. Antonio, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaba con el inglés, intentó portarse mejor con él ya que quería mucho al albino y quería que fuera feliz.  
>Y finalmente, Prusia e Inglaterra no fueron capaces de entrar en aquella biblioteca de nuevo. Al menos, cuando había gente.<p> 


End file.
